User blog:Astrotorical/The Dovakiin vs. Shyvana
The Dragonborn of Skyrim- Ancient power of the Thu'um in human form vs. Shyvana, the Half-Dragon- Scion of humans and shapeshifting dragons a battle between the power of the voice, and the fury of fire. Who is DEADLIEST!? ---- 1: Standard Steel Sword (and Shield) 2: The power of the shout in physical form (Standard Longsword) 3: A blast of frost breath (Commonly found with Draugr, enchanted with Ice Damage) 4: Calls the Dragon Odvahiing, the Snow Wing Hunter, to assist A: Attacks with her dragon guantlet and claws (Larger range and power as dragon) B: A vortex of Fire surounds her for a short time (sets fire to the earth when she walks in dragon form) C: Launches a fireball (your standard friendly neighbourhood dragon breath) D: Unleashes the power of her dragon blood, transforming into a dragon -*: Used when dragon form ---- And so it begins... A lone scout, the last of his unit, slowly limped into the gates of Demacia. He knew only two people could, and would understand what happened. The Mighty Jarvan IV, Royal sword of Demacia, and Shyvana the half-dragon. He lay wounded at the entrance as a messenger sprinted off to find them. He was dead when the two arrived but a message left in his pockets revealed the mystery. A sketch of a dragon was fimiliar to the pair, but a second depiction was less so. It was rounded, and the dragon was shown to be stepping out of it. "What do you make of it, Shyvana?" "Not a dragon of my blood, nor of Valoran..." She said deeply "I need an answer. Take this note to the League and see what you find." and with that she was off. At this very moment the Dragonborn stood in the presence of Savos Aren, Archmage of Winterhold. With the Eye of Magnus' discovery, he knew such power needed caution. A portal had appeared in the woods to the south and strange soldiers were seen comming out of it. "I dont want Imperials marching in and taking over. The Eye is too powerful for the King to control. If they discover the portal the last bastion of mages in skyrim falls." "I can see where this is going.." Replied the dragonborn "Im glad you do. Those soldiers could be Stormcloaks and thats bad news for us. The Jarl may support them but we are a college of wisdom not war." "Get there, check it out, shut it down and get back." He said with confidence. Turning away to leave Savos wished him luck. The Dovahkiin went to the roof of the hall of attainment where Odvahiing was waiting. Shyvanna was meeting with the league as the Dragonborn set off. "Indeed. This is troubling but this is a matter of Demacia. Untill the dragon attacks the League, we cannot interfere. I shall tell the summoners of your problems and give you this spell to help you." Said the Councilor. "Demacia asked for your help, and you wish to leave it to them? If it is but a dragon, expect my return. But this... portal you spoke of is troubling. If the Assasins of Noxus found out its either very good for us, or very good for them." She finished, leaving the Institute of War and heading south towards the plains near her home. ---- As the pair neared the portal of Magnus, Shyvanna caught sight of some soldiers from Demacia investigating the area. Their was sign of a fight here. This would have been where the Messenger first found the dragon. A few other Champions were amongst the ranks of the soldiers. She walked up to Gankplank, a teammate from a recent League match, who was talking with Zilean also a teammate. "Aye, we were sailing to Bilgewater before the demon attacked me ship. Somethin' scared it off. Be it Cannon Fire or some other way, I cannot say matey." Remarked the Pirate, as the Half-Dragon Walked in "I see you have noticed the carnage. One of Jarvan's courier convoys found out the hard way." She replied "Ah Shyvanna. Yes, Ive seen this before. I know what has happened here and what is to come of it. This portal does lead to another place, but not one of Demacia, nor Valoran or even Runeterra. A traveller shall come through here seeking your demise and he shall come from another realm. But I cannot say if you win or loose, My conciousness hasnt seen the outcome. I was on my way to the League before you showed up." Conveyed the Chrono-keeper "Hmmm.... I had best prepare." She sighed "Your matey's tharr be turnin tides, headin back to ye town. Seems a dragon got em running scared. Ill be headin to me ship, see if I can spot the dragon from the coast. Your welcome to join me, Time Walker, Ill be heading north If ye wantin a lift to the League" "I appreciate it. My timeline shows only you staying behind here, dragon daughter." On the other side, the Dragon born was amidst a battle. An army of strange soldiers had come with dark motives and Ulfric sent word to Dawnstar and Winterhold along with a legion of stormcloaks. This was a nervous attack, if the Empire had found a portal to the Pale, what other exploits did they have. The Assasins of Noxus were fighting Stormcloaks and Hold Guards, and the Dragonborn was caught in the middle. "The Dov have not seen warriors like these in the Lein, World, before Dragonborn. *Yol Tor Shoon!* Quickly, make haste for the portal. I shall remain in the glory of battle awaiting your call, Dovhakiin" Replied the Snow Wing Hunter. One might say Easier said then Done. But then, One would not be the Dragon Born. *Fus Do Rah!* The path was clear. ---- It was not long before the planes of Demacia were empty, but this was not to last as Zileans curse came to past. The Dragonborns first glance at Shyvana made her to be a Dragon Priest. An Undead worshipper of dragons. He had dealed with there kind before. They worked together with dragons before, what was to say they didnt control an army of these strange soldiers. From Shyvanna's perspective was a swift conclusion. Combined with Zileans Prediction, the mysterious portal spawned a dragon before hand that tore a hole through her homeland. The shapeshifting dragons were crafty and Shyvana had seen their tricks before. "Feel my Fury, demon" "There is no time for words, Foul Creature. Time to end this" ---- Shyvanna charged up, slashing at the Dragonborns raised shield as a steel sword lunged past her head. Throwing both her arms into a swing knocking the sheild out of his hand. Swinging wildly at the Half-dragon, sparks flew as steel struck her dragon scale gauntlet. Countering, she swiped at the blade knocking it out of his hand close. Pulling out the Longsword from his back, Shyvana burst aflame dashing towards the League. A rushing blast of *Fus Do Rah* knocked her forwards. The Dragonborn swung at Shyvana who blocked with her gauntlet but the force of the blow caused pain in doing so. Rolling sideways she leaped upwards charging at the Dragonborns waist, Burnout still raging. A second blast of Unrelenting force knocked her off but some of the leather on his armour ignited, distracting him for a moment as a Fireball raged towards him. Patting out the flames he was blasted back. Seeing Shyvana in the distance he pulled out his ice bow and fired at the Half Dragon. The pair exchanged fire, slowly weakening the other with each hit. The Dragonborn slowly crept foward while firing, closing the distance between her and the range of his Ice Form Shout. An Arrow to the knee, she knelt down in pain as she was frozen solid by a burst of *Iiz Slen Nus*. It was not to last, as she called upon Dragons Decent. The very ground burst aflame and an explosion of ice chunks what was once her prison. "Dragon summoner, prepare to be vanquished by the blade of the Dovahkiin" "Dragonslayer? You think your a dragonslayer? Come here and try. Be hold Furies true form" The Otherside of the portal a battle raged on. Flying overhead Odaviing heard his named called through the thu'um, and dived through Noxus Troops to the portal emmerging the otherside wit h speed. Shyvana took flight, as the Dragonborn took to his bow and climbed onto his dragon-friend. The dragonborn fired at Shyvana, but found his Steel Frosted Arrows melting against the skin of the Half-Dragon. He was done with the bow, throwing it to the ground. "Odahviing, fly in close. Combine the chill of Iiz with the strength of Yol." "Ready your Thu'um, Dovahkiin, this enemy of the mortals shall fall beneath us" Shyvana wanted to end this battle too, bursting aflame using her dragonform Burnout, and charging in close. As she Burst out with Dragons Breath and Lunging at the pair with her burning teeth, her enemies launched the combined power of: *IIZ SLEN NUS* *YOL TOOR SHOON* "You have faced nothing like me. You were a worthy oponent, traveler. I am defeated..." She breathed out, falling to the ground. "Take us down. Her soul is mine." Finished the Dragonborn. But the body was gone. The Institute of War would not allow a Champion to fall under the sword of an outsider. The Dovahkiin and Odavhiing returned to Skyrim victorious as Savos Aren stood waiting. "The Soldiers were defeated, and the portal is closing. The Eye was too strong for us to control and its power still lingers here. Take your dragon and leave before we are discovered by the Empire Category:Blog posts